Alone?
by Lulubelle09
Summary: What if it was the girls having the dream and not Darien? What if Darien still doesn't know about Serena's hidden identity and they still fought like cat and dog? What will happen when the outers appear? Stay tuned to find out! S and D
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, yet again when i sat down to continue writing on the other one this came into my head and i started another new story. SORRY! Hope you guys will like this one, and i'll try to update this (as well as the other one) as soon as i am done writing. So i was thinking over my last story and i suddenly thought, what if the girls kicked her out for a reason? and then this story bloomed in my head and i had to write it. Let me know what your thinking? Also for those that have read Storm (my suposed one-off) what do you think about the calls for me to extend it? Honestly if think i may screw up the beauty of it but let me know anyway. Thanks to everyone who likes my stuff and has put me on Fave story or Author alerts.

Wow thats a long intro so on to the story! I own none of the characters all belong to their creator.

* * *

_What if it was the girls having the dream and not Darien? What if Darien still doesn't know about Serena's hidden identity and they still fought like cat and dog? What will happen when the outers appear? Stay tuned to find out!  
_

Serena walked into the temple. She could feel the tension in the air; the looks her friends greeted her with were not promising. She looked down at her watch, 10.59; the meeting was scheduled to start at 11.00 so she wasn't late. Looking up again she noticed the strongest emotions were coming from Rei, who was positioned in the middle. She remained in the doorway as Rei took a step forward. A single beep emanated from her watch alerting her to the fact it was 11o'clock, she had been standing there a full minute and still no-one had spoken.

"Serena, we need to talk" Rei said, meeting and holding her eyes, motioning towards the table where the other sat. Once everyone was seated, Rei began to talk again.

"Serena. We love you. You are our friend first and foremost but…" she paused and looked at the other scouts, each giving a slight nod before glancing away. Serena knew what was coming wasn't going to be good, thinking maybe a lecture on responsibility or her fighting skill she braced herself for it, knowing that perhaps she deserved it.

"… we think that maybe you're just not cut out to be a scout." Rei stopped taking in the forlorn look that spread over her friends face. Placing her hand on her devastated friend Rei continued.

"Serena, it's not personal, but you are our princess and well you but yourself at risk every time you fight. Maybe you should just focus on your studies and leave the scout business to us."

Inside Serena's head her mind was racing. They didn't want her anymore? Maybe she was just a useless waste of space. Rising slowly she walked out of the room and away from the temple.

Back inside Lita made a movement to follow her but Mina held her back,

"Leave her be Lita, for now at least. We'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Screw this, I'm going home. Maybe I'll make her some cookies for school tomorrow" Lita grabbed her bag and as she was almost through the door Ami spoke,

"Guy this is going to be hard on her and us, but this is for her safety. We need to be strong she is our princess and we have to protect her, even if it hurts her."

The next day a slightly damped Serena walked to school, deep in thought. Maybe she should welcome this? Focus on her studies more, but still spend time with the girls. No matter what she thought she couldn't budge the depression setting in, she was unwanted and useless.

School was almost like normal, Serena blasted a smile on and everyone acted as though nothing had changed but each knowing that it was just an act. Lita made Serena so many sweets that she couldn't eat them all, but that may have been because the only thing she could taste as she eat them was guilt and betrayal. After school Ami helped Serena with her homework at the crown. Rei came in to talk for a while halfway through their milkshakes both communicators went off, springing into action automatically they both jumped out to leave but Rei pushed Serena back into the seat,

"Serena, you're out remember, give me your communicator and stay here, I'll be back in a bit"

and with that the fiery black haired girl was gone, leaving a stunned and upset Serena behind.

From his stool by the counter Darien watch the usually bubbly girl lay her head on the table and cried silently. His heart gave a sympathy tug. Even thought they fought almost every day he was fond of the golden haired beauty. Getting up he walked over to her table, sitting down in the seat Rei had left not 10 minutes ago.

"Hey, are you okay meatball head?"

Her head shot up, her blue eyes tinted red and her pale skin blotchy from her crying,

"Not today Darien, I'm just not in the mood to deal with your insults." As she lay her head back on her arms, facing the other way.

Her voice sounded so deflated Darien was shocked into silence. What had happened to cause this usually positive girl, who could light up the room when she entered and who's laughter was caught by any who heard it to become so sad. He stood up after a few minutes to return to his seat, but he watched as she sat stony faced looking out the window. After an hour of sitting in silence by herself she stood up a walked out the doors, into the darkening night.

Elsewhere the girls fought one of the hardest monsters they had encountered. After a full half hour of strenuous fighting they combined their attacked into one and hit the monster full on in its weak spot dusting the thing. All girls fell to the ground. Panting they lay under the stars in the park and tried to recharge. Ami was the first to break the silence,

"I guess Tuxedo mask really is tied to Sailor Moon."

The others agreed,

"It would be just a little easier if he could help" said Mina

"Maybe he's angry about us all but kicking Serena out?" said Lita, who herself was angry at them

"Let's work on trying to contact him, maybe once we explain then he would understand" said Rei, "It's to protect her, that's all anyone wants" but as she said this, she looked into the nights sky wondering if what they were doing was really protecting her, or if they were falling into a trap, one that could get both them and their princess hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short little addition, I may update again today or tomorrow. **Please Review it keeps me motivated and helps me write.

ENJOY!

~I do not own the characters~

* * *

Rei stumbled up the stair to her temple, never before had she noticed how many steps the stupid place had. Completely worn out from the battle she fell was walking in auto pilot, as soon as she entered her room she fell face first unto her bed and was asleep. Never once thinking about her promise to return to Serena.

_The wind whipped around her as she stared down at the ruins of a once magnificent city. The sky was tainted blood red and omen that blood of the innocent had been spilt. There was fire all around and she could hear it calling to her as it burnt through what was left of people's homes and lives. The Guardian of Mars watched on in horror as a brave solo fighter took her stance in the center, bodies strewn around her, tears falling down her face. She recognized the bodies closest to the weeping figure; it was her, Lita, Mina and Ami. There were other girls in sailor scout outfits but she did not know them. Behind the girl with the streaming golden hair was a man in a tuxedo that was darkening with blood. The girl looked to the sky and screamed, a blood chilling scream of pure pain and Mars could almost see her soul shattering._

"_I will destroy you! Show yourself you worthless scum" _

_Mars had never heard a voice filled with so much venom. A figure appeared above her, unclear to Mars as she strained to see who it was. Silently both parties regarded the other and only Mars heard a soft whisper of "goodbye" before a flash of pure white covered the scene. When it had dissipated the city was healed, so where the girls and the man. And deep in a crater was the body of her best friend, signed and bloody, dead._

"_Protect her Guardian of Mars; If she fights then she will die"_

Rei woke up panting and crying. Not again. Rei hated seeing her friend's death every night, but most of all she hated the voice that always flowed through her mind just as she awoke. Glancing at the clock she grabbed her newly acquired mobile and sent a group text out

"Happened again. Anyone else?"

It was just sunrise so she decided to get an early start on her temple chores and spend some time with the sacred fire. When she returned from her shower she noticed the unread TXT,

"Me too. Meeting after school?" from Mina

She assumed that as the other two were untouched by the dream, at least last night, and wouldn't be up this early so she sent out another group message saying,

"Meeting here tonight at 6. Meet before hand at the Crown with Serena, No telling her! Leave separately. Cya at 4."

Before she set off the complete her chores and get dressed for the day.

* * *

Just a reminde to Review :P Look the button is just here so go ahead and press it and let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooooo soorryy, i only just realised that this chapter never actually got posted? not sure what happened but again SORRY! Here it is...

Thanks to all that have read and i'll have more up soon i hope (i got enchanted by a book series called Vampire Academy and have been bespelled by it)

_i do not own the characters they belong to their creator_

* * *

Serena woke up in a bad mood. There was still an hour until she had wake up (and two until time she usually bolted out of bed, threw on a uniform and ran for her school) but she couldn't lie still anymore. She had tossed and turned all night wondering about the girl's choice to leave her out, and why Rei had never come back to the Crown even though she said she would.

She got up, showered and got dress, she looked at her broach. Should she still wear it? The girls had said how they no longer wanted her in the scouts but to be without her broach would leave her vulnerable if she was attacked, plus it was the only link she had to the past she could not remember. Putting it one she thought 'Screw the girls' and proceeded to brush her hair into the stly she had worn since childhood.

To say her parents when surprised when they came down to see her working on her homework with a piece of toast next to her was an understatement. But the thing that stood out to them most was not her just being awake and functional, it was her eyes. They used to shine like beacons of hope and fun, now they seemed darkened.

Looking up from her work she greeted her parents and offered to make them toast and coffee. Deciding she couldn't put off leaving any longer if she didn't want to have to run, she packed up her school things kissed her parents and left.

She walked slowly, noticing for the first time in a long time the surrounding world. The trees were losing their leaves and the morning sun shone weakly upon the world. It was actually quite pleasant to stroll along the path in the morning, and it almost made she smile. But in her distraction she walked straight into someone, dropping her bag. This annoyed her more than it should.

"Ow, watch it" she said bending down to grab her things

"Meatball head?" came the response

Quickly she stood up glaring,

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked annoyed

Darien noticed a change from her usual tone,

"well, umm… walking. You" he replied baffled

"None of your business, now get out of my way jerk!" she snapped pushing past him and continuing on her way.

Darien looked after her in surprise. Never had she been that mean before. Usually she was annoyed but it was good natured or she resorted to childish tactics, but there had been a chill in her voice and it worried him.

Serena walked into class and sat in her seat in time for the early bell. She took out some paper and doodled with her head down, ignoring the people's surprise when they saw her already there. She also dismissed anyone who tried to talk to her, either pretending she couldn't hear them or answering in single syllable until they turned away. The only time she spoke of her own accord was when Mina took her seat beside her

"How was last night?" she asked

"Fine, piece of cake" the blonde girl smiling

"what-" she went on to say but Serena had already turned away, leaving Mina shocked.

'Why didn't Rei come back?' she thought as she drew absentmindedly 'I guess she just forgot about me.' That thought hurt Serena deeply but she refused to let the world see it, 'if they don't want me, well maybe I don't want them' she thought. But she couldn't convince herself of this. And was glad when her teacher started the class and her mind was forced to focus on something other than the scouts.

As the day flowed Serena melted a little and by lunch she was mostly back to her usual self. Again Lita has made a treat for Serena, and they talked of meeting after school to go to the Crown.

The days turned to months and it all seemed to flow in a similar fashion, Serena woke up worried and stressed, earlier that her usual waking time. She ate some toast while she finished what was left of her homework if she hadn't the night before. She walked to school, taking in the day, but it held little of the beauty she usual saw in it. At school she would talk to her friends a little and sit by them at lunch for a while then leave to go to the Art studio, or the Library or somewhere. The girls were concerned but there was nothing they could do about it. No-one else seemed to notice that slowly she was withdrawing from her life. Her marks picked by now she had time to do the work, and as she wasn't always tired she could concentrate better. Her mood always seemed somber. No longer was she the outgoing, loud, cheerful girl and that was the one thing everyone noticed. Everyone knew better than to ask her if she was okay, the last person to still has a ringing in their ears. After school she would go to the Crown with the girls and sit with them, listening to them talk with a mild interest. About once a week they would leave her sitting by herself as they ran off to fight, but now they made sure to txt her afterwards to assure her that they were okay.

It was in these time that Serena would sit with her eyes closed, sometime tears would escape her eyes. Darien would always watch her. Sometimes he would go and sit with her, trying to make her talk but never really succeeding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i know i havnt updated in month, but i got stumped on this story and then as time passed i couldnt think of how i wanted it go anymore and i started another story for Vamp Acad (If you into that series its called GoodBye To You, read it) and kinda forgot about this one. I wrote this before i stopped, its not perfect but it was the best i could get and that what frustrated me. Anyway if anyone still read this let me know what you think.**

* * *

The last few months were hard on the scouts. Without the power of Sailor Moon they were at a disadvantage and often it was only due to luck or a mistake on the monsters part that allowed the girls to win. But the girls had to stay strong; they could not allow their weakness or needs to potentially kill their friend. The fights would last hours and the girl often suffered noticeable injuries but whenever Serena would ask about them the girls would play it off as no big deal or as if an error on their part caused the injury. Too involved in their lies none of them noticed the hurt and coldness that would cross Serena's face after their lies were told.

'I can't believe they would rather get hurt then allow me to help them' thought Serena as she sat in the Art Room. Serena spent most of her time there; she could hardly stand to be around the scouts anymore. 'I bet they haven't even noticed I'm gone' the hurt she had been trying to hide within herself for the last few months crashed down around her again as a tear escaped. 'No, I won't cry any more. If they don't want me I don't want them' she told herself for the hundredth time. She filled her palate with black and dark colours as she went back to her canvas, trying to paint the pain away.

The girl however did notice that she hardly spent any time with them anymore, but they couldn't quite bring themselves to hunt her out. Being around her made them feel worse than they already did both because they hated lying to her, even if it was to protect her, and because they had to pretend to not ache and hurt.

One afternoon after a bad fight where Ami was knocked unconscious and Lita almost broke her arm, Raye went to consult the fire.

"O powerful sacred fire, we need help. Show me how we can save Serena and not get ourselves killed"

She sat in front of the fire for a long time but nothing came to her, exhausted she fell asleep all the while praying there was a way to save Serena without losing her.


End file.
